Dream
by KaKi3
Summary: A veces los sueños pueden ser tu peor pesadilla... universo alterno Sasu/Saku


A veces los sueños pueden ser tu peor pesadilla... universo alterno Sasu/Saku

**DREAM**

PLAS!

-oh dios que fue eso- lleve una mano a mi pecho sintiendo el latido acelerado de mi corazón, me acerque a mi puerta y coloque la oreja en ella para escuchar mejor y me sorprendió escuchar gritos –¿mmm… quien estará gritando?- abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo los gritos eran mas fuertes y reconocí la voz, suspire y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho… hasta cuando será esto, siempre es lo mismo ellos pelean y pelean y todo por culpa de ella… es que el es ciego y no se da cuenta de la clase de novia que tiene y por eso las peleas constantes y para mas colmo después de un tiempo el como un tonto la perdona –aish!- golpee el piso con mi pie me di la vuelta y entre a mi apartamento a esperar a que tocara mi timbre y me contara la razón del pleito… ah porque ese chico es mi amigo y juntos rentamos el piso, increíble verdad el edificio es hermoso y solo hay dos apartamentos por piso y como somos amigos desde primaria decidimos vivir juntos… como dicen por ahí juntos pero no revueltos xD.

Volví a lo que estaba haciendo *la cena* y unos minutos después se escucho.

–¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO DE MI… YO QUE SOY TU NOVIA. DEBERIAS TENERME MAS CONFIANSA!-

-¡TE LA TENDRÍA SI TAN SOLO NO ME HUBIERAS MENTIDO DICIENDO QUE ESTARÍAS CON TUS AMIGAS… CUANDO ESTUVISTE CON OTRO!-

-¡QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ESTABA CON OTRO EH!… ¡AH YA SE QUIEN FUE, LA ESTUPIDA DE TU AMIGUITA!-

-¡A ELLA NO LA INSULTES NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!-

-¡CLARO COMO SIEMPRE DEFENDIENDOLA…! ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES ELLA NOS QUIERE SEPARAR ESTA CELOSA DE NUESTRO NOVIASGO E INVENTADO TODAS ESAS COSAS PARA QUE NOS PELIEMOS!-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO ME DIJO NADA!-

-¡ENTONCES QUIEN… DIME QUIEN TE DIJO ESO!-

-¡YO MISMO LO VI!- de repente todo quedo en silencio y lo ultimo que escuche fueron unos sollozos y una puerta cerrarse.

-ok… esta ves la cosa si esta fea- deje de hacer la cena y salí al pasillo… toque el timbre, espere unos segundos pero nada, volví a tocar y otra ves nada…lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del grillo, toque la puerta y seguía escuchando a los grillos ¬¬, suspire otra vez –este chico nunca va a cambiar- volví a tocar la puerta y no paso nada… again, iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente, ahí estaba el con sus ojitos, nariz y mejillas rojas _*se veía tan lindo :3… ok este no es momento para eso*_ es increíble lo rápido que su rostro se tornaba de ese color y solo había llorado muy poco… una lagrima callo de sus ojos y se la seco con fuerza.

No dije nada, nos quedamos viendo por un instante y luego lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo y sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi hombro… estuvimos un rato mas así, el llorando en mi hombro y yo consolándolo, acariciaba su cabello hasta llegar al cuello, su espalda y de vez en cuando sus brazos, me atreví a hablar pero fue un susurro que le dije muy cerca de su oído –lo siento… se lo mucho lo que la quieres- el me abrazo mas fuerte.

–Me lo merezco… todos me advirtieron pero yo no los quise escuchar y ahora estoy como un idiota derramando lagrimas por una persona que no se lo merece- su tono de voz fue agrio, me separe de el y acaricie su mejilla dedicándole una mirada de reproche pero a la vez de cariño.

–No digas eso, sabes que no eres un idiota bueno puedes ser mitad idiota- me observo sorprendido y yo continué hablando –porque no escuchaste a tus amigos y por haberte fijado en la mujer mas buscada de todo el campus, pero no eres un idiota eres una persona tierna y sincera, aunque la primera impresión que das es la de un chico serio, pero cuando llegan a conocerte mejor esa careta que tienes desaparece y ven lo bondadoso que puedes ser y por mas que la realidad sea cruel las personas se aprovechan de ello- seguía hablando como una cotorra mientras el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, me calle por unos segundos y baje la mirada sonrojada –lo siento, estas triste y yo agobiándote con mi parloteo-

-No esta bien, prefiero escuchar tu voz que el silencio de mi apartamento- subí mi mirada y la de el era tierna pero aun estaba llena de tristeza y eso me puso triste a mi, nos volvimos a abrazar y revise su apartamento con la vista, estaba bien y dirigí mi mirada a su cocina, suspire aliviada no había ninguna botella en esta.

–No te preocupes te prometí que no volvería a beber mas y cumpliré con mi palabra- acaricio mi espalda y beso mi sien.

–Gracias-

-¿Porque?- acaricio mi cabello y llevo un mechón a sus labios, cuando lo beso me miro a los ojos y en ellos había un brillo que no supe distinguir, pero luego ese brillo se opaco.

–Por ser mi amiga- lo coloco atrás de mi oreja y la acaricio.

–No tienes porque agradecerme nada, lo hago con gusto- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa me separe de el y tome su mano –oye que te parece si me ayudas a preparar la cena- sonrió mas y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento.

El cocinar es algo que a el siempre le a gustado y cuando cocinamos juntos…bueno cuando cocina el porque yo lo veo de aquí para aya y de aya para acá mientras hablamos de cosas triviales, nos reímos y recordamos momentos de infancia, eso sonó como si tuviéramos 50 años xD, pero así es, cuando la cena esta servida nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y vemos una película y así nos pasamos toda la noche, charlando o viendo películas hasta que llega la hora de dormir *las 5 am xD* y el se va a su apartamento.

Estábamos viendo una película cuando el paso su brazo por mis hombros y me apego mas a el depositando un beso en mi cabeza, recosté esta en su hombro mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

–Hace tres semanas me dijo que se iba de vacaciones con sus amigas, a una isla en Hawai yo me negué pero ella se puso histérica, me dijo que no confiaba en ella que siempre creí en los demas pero en ella nunca- acaricio mis nudillos con su pulgar izquierdo –me dijo que iría que yo no era nadie para ponerle limites. Dos días después estaba en la puerta de mi apartamento disculpándose conmigo y yo como un tonto la perdone, al día siguiente la acompañe al aeropuerto y me despedí de ella la vi subir al avión con sus amigas.

Una semana después recibí una llamada de una de sus amigas, me dijo que… era hora de que abriera los ojos y entendiera de que mi novia no era una santa paloma como ella me hacia ver, no sabia de que hablaba pero me dijo que tomara un avión para Paris, al principio no hice caso pero después la curiosidad se apodero de mi- apretó el agarre de nuestras manos –los días que estuve haya fueron los peores de toda mi vida, su amiga me dio la dirección de un hotel y estuve todo un día esperando en la recepción, y entonces la vi, estaba acompañada de un hombre, por su forma de vestir imagine que era alguien con mucho dinero, pidieron una habitación, ella se veía muy contenta abrazada de su brazo, por un momento creí que me había descubierto pero no fue así.

Cuando subieron me acerque a la señorita que los atendió y le pregunte por la pareja que acaba de subir…me dijo que esa información era confidencial así que le dije que era el hermano de la señorita, dudo por unos segundo pero después me dijo que el señor y la señora Van Pelt pidieron que no los molestara nadie ni siquiera un familiar ya que estaban celebrando su luna de miel- lo observe sorprendida.

–¡Luna de miel! o.Ó-

-Se habían casado hace un mes pero por cuestiones de trabajo, de parte de los dos, no pudieron disfrutar de su noche de bodas- era increíble, como es posible que alguien sea capaz de hacer eso, lo mire a los ojos estos se veían triste pero su rostro era serio –creí que el mundo se me venia encima… Salí del hotel y tome el primer vuelo para acá-

-¿Porque no me dijiste nada?- dije ofendida –creí que era tu amiga- el sonrió y tomo mi mano entre las suyas

-Lamento el haberte preocupado, pero no quería que me vieras en ese estado tan… deprimente- bajo su mirada a nuestras manos y acaricio las mías con su pulgar, coloque mi mano libre en su mentón y subí su mirada a la mía.

–Tonto- dije suave y dulce –te he visto en peores condiciones, además soy tu amiga y los amigos están para ayudarse nunca olvides eso Sasuke- le regale una sonrisa calida y el me abrazo, observe el reloj que estaba en la sala y este marcaba las 4:40 am –será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y descanses un poco- me apretó mas a el y con voz de niño chiquito me dijo.

–Mmm… no me quiero quedar mas tiempo contigo- sonríe y acaricie su cabello despeinándolo_*siempre me ha encantado hacer eso x3*_

-No puedes debes ir a tu camita a dormir- dije siguiéndole el juego, coloco su mentón en mi hombro y suspiro, se separo de mi y lo acompañe a la puerta –que tengas buenas noches-

-Igual para ti- se acerco a mi rostro, demasiado cerca diria yo, y nos quedamos viendo por un momento vi como su mirada bajaba a mis labios y el se relamía los suyos volvió su vista a mis ojos y beso mi frente.

–Nos vemos mañana Sakura - entre a mi apartamento recogí las cosas que estaban en la sala los lleve a la cocina, mañana los lavo, tome una ducha y me acosté a dormir mañana seria otro día y tal ves ahora Sasuke se fije en mi…para el carro…que dices Sakura el solo te quiere como su amiga…te lo ha dicho varias veces ya no te hagas ilusiones, aunque lo ame con toda mi alma el es solo eso…mi amigo, suspire.

–Que vida tan dura la mía-

_(Hola…ups perdón no me he presentado soy la escritora de esta historia xD…en fin de ahora en adelante el q narrara será Sasuke y no Sakura…les informo para ueq no queden WTF! como es que ella sabe lo que Sasuke piensa :3… bueno sin mas las dejo leer)_

Me quede un rato viendo la puerta de su apartamento y esa frase seguía en mi cabeza _*soy tu amiga y los amigos están para ayudarse*_ suspire –amigos- una sonrisa melancólica se formo en mi rostro cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás con las manos en mi bolsillo –Sakura si tan solo supieras- me dirigí a mi habitación y caí en mi cama boca abajo, abrace la almohada y volví a suspirar…desde que llegue de Paris e hecho solo eso suspirar por mi patética vida, busque mi celular y marque un numero tal vez este despierto y si no lo esta me lo reprochara siempre, escuche el pitido del otro lado de la línea…tu…tu…tu…

_-Diga-_ sonreí ante su voz adormilada.

–Creí que estarías despierto no se supone que tenias una cita con cierta persona- bostezo.

_–Mmm… Naruto ¿quien es?-_ escuche la voz de una mujer.

_-Vuelve a dormir, es solo el necio de Sasuke-_ le dio un beso y escuche como se levantaba de la cama.

–Con que el necio eehh!, me vas a tener que contar todos los detalles-

_-Si claro, ya crees que te voy a contar-_ su voz aun sonaba dormida.

–Te recuerdo que gracias a mi es que ella esta en tu cama- bufo.

_–No lo digas así… hace que sueno morboso-_ sonreí y me senté en la cama.

–Le dije que la vi en Paris- no se escucho nada del otro lado –y no lo negó al contrario salio de aquí llorando- suspiro.

_–A veces pienso que la opinión de tus amigos no vale nada para ti… tenias que pasar por esto para que te dieras cuenta de la clase de mujer que era-_ su tono de voz era severo.

-Ya no me regañes, suficiente tengo con los sermones de Itachi- volvió a suspirar y yo también lo hice.

_-¿Y que te dijo Sakura?-_ sonreí irónico.

–Lo de siempre, que somos amigos- mi voz sonó dolida y triste.

_–Al parecer nuestra querida Saku es mas despistada de lo que creíamos-_ ambos reímos, si Sakura es una chica despistada… demasiado diria yo.

_–¿Y que hiciste?-_ me pregunto curioso.

–Nada- Naruto se burlo de mi –hey no te burles- paro de reír y me dijo aun conteniendo la risa.

_–Por favor… Sasuke el chico mas coqueto de todo el campus y no hiciste nada-_

–Si ya lo se pero… aun recuerdo sus palabras- no hubo palabras del otro lado de la línea, solo un suspiro.

_-Nunca lo vas a olvidar ¿verdad?-_

-Crees que podría olvidar eso, se escuchaba muy dolida Naruto y era por mi culpa- dije triste.

_-Pero tú no sabias que ella sentía eso por ti y mucho menos que fuera tan intenso-_

-No, pero lo sospechaba- suspire y me deje caer en la cama –no se que hacer Naruto, pensé que después de escuchar eso no podría volver a verla a los ojos pero, el saber que ella me ama no se… siento como si, como si-

_-Como si tu mundo girara entorno a ella, como si todos tus penas se fueran con tan solo verla sonreír y cada vez que la vez llorar te sientes como un idiota y harías lo que fuera por hacerla sentir mejor-_ no dije nada –_¿quieres que te diga que es lo que tienes? se llama mal de amor-_

-¿Y como lo sabes?- le pregunte en un susurro.

_-¿Porque la tengo frente a mí?-_

-Déjame adivinar, tienes una sonrisa de tonto enamorado porque Hinata escucho lo que dijiste, y ahora te esta besando- del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban los besos que se daban y unos cuantos te amo de parte de ambos –oe~ ya dejen de besarse, Naruto se supone que estas hablando conmigo no besándote con ella- escuche una risa y luego un gemido, suspire –esta bien entendí el mensaje los voy a dejar tranquilos- estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Hinata me detuvo.

_-Sasuke espera, Naruto basta; solo te voy hacer una pregunta… ¿que sientes por ella?-_me sorprendí, jamás lo había pensado –_cuando te respondas esa pregunta entonces te permitiré acercarte a ella-_

-¡¿Como!-

_-Lo que escuchaste, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho pero Sakura es como mi hermana y sabes que quien se meta con ella se las ve conmigo y los puedes confirmar con mis antecedentes penales-_ Naruto lanzo una carcajada _-y no me gustaría verla sufrir por ti… no otra vez, además creo que ella no lo soportaría la verdad no se como hace para estar cerca de ti-_suspiro _–cuando pienses las cosas y sepas lo que sientes por ella, entonces yo misma te ayudare para que se de cuenta de ello-_

-Bien- sonreí –pero deberás cumplir con lo que dijiste-

_-No te preocupes, los quiero a los dos y me gustaría mucho que estuvieran juntos… además te la debo-_ escuche otro beso y la línea se corto, me quede viendo el teléfono con los ojos muy abiertos y fruncí mi ceño.

-Si por supuesto yo también les deseo buenas noches- lance el aparato en la cama y me tape la cara con la almohada, Hinata tenia razón debía pensar bien las cosas y entonces esa pregunta volvió a mi mente ¿que sientes por ella? –¿que siento por ti Sakura?- aleje la almohada de mi rostro y me quede viendo el techo como si en el estuviera la respuesta que estoy buscando, me incorpore y suspire –¿que es lo que has hecho conmigo?- y con esto me acosté a dormir, ya mañana pensaría en eso, ahora necesito descansar hoy fue un día muy lardo para mi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lance el despertador al piso para que dejara de sonar pero el molesto sonido no cesaba, coloque la almohada en mi cabeza para no escuchar nada y por un momento se escucho el silencio pero después otra ves ese sonido, y entendí que no era el despertador si no el timbre del apartamento.

-¡Arrgg!… ¿quien es tan temprano?- mire el reloj que estaba en el piso y para mi sorpresa no era tan temprano –la 1 de la tarde- rasque mis ojos y me levante de la cama –¿tanto dormí?- fui hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí me sorprendió ver a la chica que me atormenta en mis sueños desde hace una semana, en la puerta de mi casa aun con su ropa de dormir y debo agregar que solo era una camisa de tirantes con un short corto muy corto, juro que si no fuéramos amigos la tomaría ahí mismo y la llevaría a mi cama…_*que te pasa Sasuke es Sakura tu amiga, ya despierta de tu sueño*_ parpadee varias veces para salir de mi trance.

–¿Aahh, Sakura que pasa?- se lanzo a mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza, al principio estaba sorprendido pero después le devolví el abrazo, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió mas… ella… ella… ella estaba besando mi cuello y lo hacia con una pasión que hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran, sentí sus manos en mi cabello despeinándolo dándole caricias suaves y tiernas, sus labios pasaron al lóbulo de mi oreja mordiendo y succionando, creí que era un sueño y como en todo sueño desperté, la tome de las muñecas y la mire a los ojos.

–¿Sakura que… que haces?- su mirada poseía un brillo diferente un brillo que veo todas las mañanas cuando me levanto y me observo mi reflejo en el espejo, acaricio mis mejillas pasando por mis parpados, mi nariz y deteniéndose en mis labios donde los rozo con sus dedos, mi labio inferior tembló ante la caricia.

–Eres tan hermoso, que a veces creo que no eres de este planeta- en sus labios se formo una sonrisa tierna y por un momento desee besarla _*nota mental: Sasuke bájale a tu intensidad recuerda que es tu amiga, aunque se vean muy linda con esa sonrisa y con sus ojitos brillando y sexy con ese short corto y esa franela que no tapa nada… frena que te pasa bájale a la calentura*_

-¿Sakura que haces?- ¿por que repito la misma pregunta de hace un rato? Basta Sasuke ya deja de babear… serio… respira… inhala… exhala cuenta 1… 2… 3… bien –¿porque estas aquí y vestida de esa forma?-

-¿Que no te gusta como me veo?- oh dios no hagas ese puchero que te ves hermosa y vestida así… ¡basta Sasuke!

–No es eso, es solo que bueno nunca te he visto así y lo que acabas de hacer- acaricio mis brazos con las yemas de sus dedos y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, se acerco a mi rostro y por un momento creí que nuestros labios entrarían en contacto, nuestros ojos se encontraron y entonces paso.

¡Oh cielos! sus labios son tan suaves y saben tan bien, sus manos rodearon mi cuello enredando sus finos dedos en mi cabello brindándole caricias que me hacían suspirar, acerco mas mi boca a la suya y me sorprendí cuando su lengua entro en ella besándome con pasión y lujuria, mis manos viajaron a su cintura levantando un poco la camisa, cuando las yemas de mis dedos hicieron contacto con su piel sentí una corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo y la pegue mas a mi, ella soltó un grito de sorpresa pero no alejo nuestros labios, una de mis manos subió a su espalda acercando nuestros pechos, el sentir su pecho subir y bajar fue… excitante. Nos separamos por falta de aire, pegue mi frente a la de ella, acaricie su mejilla pero me sorprendí de sentir una sustancia acuosa en ellas, abrí mis ojos y me aleje un poco… ella estaba llorando.

-¿Porque Sasuke… porque me haces esto? Si yo te amo- los sollozos eran mas frecuentes y fuertes, me acerque para abrazarla pero ella se alejaba mas de mi.

-Sakura espera- su figura se desvaneció frente a mi, solo podía escuchar sus sollozos y después todo se volvió negro, en ese momento desperté, mi respiración esta acelerada al igual que mi corazón, mi frente y pecho estaba llena de agua.

–Fue una pesadilla- me deje caer en la cama y mire el reloj –las 2:30 am- siempre era lo mismo desde hace unos meses, ese sueño ya se estaba volviendo una rutina para mi, me levante de la cama y fui por un bazo de agua, cuando llegue a la sala me sorprendí de ver a Sakura recostada a la puerta de mi apartamento, pestañee varias veces para ver si no era un sueño incluso pellizque mi brazo pero no.

No era un sueño ella estaba ahí, me acerque a ella y entonces se abrazo a mi, sentí sus lagrimas en mi pecho y recordé que no traía la parte de arriba de mi pijama pero eso no me importaba ahora solo me importaba ella y el porque estaba llorando, acaricie su cabeza consolándola, hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron se separo un poco de mi pero mis brazos seguían rodeándola, seco sus lagrimas y me miro a los ojos, los de ella estaban rojos evidencia de que había estado llorando por largo rato, acaricie su mejilla y ella cerro los ojos… se veía tan frágil e indefensa.

-Tenias razón, era un total imbecil- sus ojos demostraban tristeza, y me acorde de las palabras de Naruto, me sentía un idiota al verla así y creo que en esto momento haría lo que fuera porque dejara de llorar, la acerque a mi cuerpo llevando sus brazos a mi cuello y abrazándola por la cintura dándole a entender que estaba ahí para ella, escondió su rostro en mi cuello soltando el aire lentamente y deteniendo los sollozos –pensé que era el hombre correcto, era tan tierno, dulce, caballeroso, nunca me falto el respeto… pero solo era una mascara- las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, bese su mejilla y me miro a los ojos –creí que podía ser feliz con el Sasuke pero…pero- su rostro volvió a mi cuello llorando sin consuelo, se me partía el alma de tan solo escucharla llorar, pase mi brazo izquierdo por sus piernas y la cargue en mis brazos, ella se aferro mas a mi y nos sentamos en el sofá, parecía una niña que había perdido su globo, sentada en mis piernas y aforrándose a mi cuello.

-¿Que te hizo?- le dije bajito acariciando su espalda y secando sus lagrimas, ella negó con la cabeza abrazando mas mi cuello –Sakura sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿dime que fue lo que paso?- se separo de mi sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Si te digo lo que hizo, lo golpearías y no quiero que… te lastimes la mano- ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas y yo sonreí, tome su mentón y subí su mirada, esta estaba acuosa y llena de tristeza y decepción.

-Te prometo que no haré nada- lo dudo por unos segundos pero luego suspiro, secando los restos de lagrimas que habían en su rostro me dijo

-Recuerdas la fiesta que estaba planeando desde hace unos meses- asentí –bueno le pedí a una de sus amigas que me ayudara ya que- desvió su mirada –quería que fuera una noche especial, con velas y demas… como el nunca me había pedido nada y siempre fue tan lindo conmigo bueno yo… quería agradecérselo- suspiro, no me gustaba a donde iba esto, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos quedamos viendo por unos momentos y volvió a suspirar.

–Esta noche me iba a entregar a el- mi cuerpo se tenso por completo y ella lo noto ya que no desvió su mirada de la mía –se que teníamos muy poco tiempo de novios pero me sentía tan feliz a su lado, amada, respetada- esas palabras me recordaron algo que me estaba atormentando todas las noches desde hace unos meses, exactamente los meses que ella y ese tipo estaban juntos, mi cuerpo seguía tenso pero mi mirada reflejaba tristeza –pensé que de verdad era el hombre indicado para mi… pero me equivoque- una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos –estaba lista para hacerlo y segura, nada podía detenerme, así que me encamine a la habitación que habíamos preparado y cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré en la cama con otra- las lagrimas salieron otra ves pero era un llanto silencioso, la volví a abrazar y ella se aferro esta ves a mi pecho, estuvimos como unos 5min mas así –lo siento… siempre hago lo mismo, cada ves que el me forzaba yo venia contigo y te agobiaba con mis penas-

-No tienes que disculparte, eres una persona muy especial para mi Sakura sabes que haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír- ella asintió, bese su sien donde pase a su oreja y luego a su mejilla y me detuve en la comisura de sus labios, nos miramos unos segundos sentí sus manos acariciar mi pecho, mi hombro derecho y bajar por mi brazo tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la suya, estábamos muy cerca y la posición tampoco ayudaba mucho, ella en mis piernas acariciándome, sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro, su mano en mi nuca acariciando mi cabello, estaba atontado y entonces lo sentí sus labios en los míos.

Fue una caricia tierna, lenta y sin prisa, su mano en mi nuca acariciándome sacándome del trance en el que estaba, acaricie su espalda, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello acercándose mas a mi, mi mano acaricio su pierna izquierda subiendo y bajando haciendo que el beso se volviera mas exigente, no se en que momento paso pero sus piernas pasaron a mi cadera sentándose sobre mi intensificando el beso, mis manos acariciaban su espalda subiendo su blusa sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, las suyas estaban en mi cabello desenredándolo y volviéndome loco; sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, las caricias en mi espalda, sus labios sobre los míos era incluso mucho mejor que en mis sueños… sueños, detuve mis movimientos y la separe de mi, en sus ojos había confusión y miedo.

-¿Qu-que sucede?- su respiración era acelerada al igual que la mía, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus manos en mi cuello y las mías en su cintura, se veía hermosa una Diosa, pero yo no me la merecía… no todavía, sus palabras aun estaban en mi cabeza, sus lagrimas, sus sentimientos –¿hice algo malo?- ¿algo malo? sonreí, irónico ¿no? cuando el que hizo algo malo fui yo, acaricie su rostro, su labio estaba a punto de besarla otra ves pero, me detuve –  
¿Sasuke?- dijo en un susurro, cielos mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba…pero no, no quería que ella pensara que solo la usaría, quería que se sintiera feliz y amada… amada por mi.

El dorso de su mano acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos sintiendo su calidez, el sonido del teléfono se escucho en el silencio de la sala y por enésima ves creí que estaba en un sueño, pero la calidez de su cuerpo todavía estaba ahí podía sentirlo, abrí los ojos y los de ella me miraban con ternura, el teléfono volvió a sonar y ambos desviamos la mirada hasta el, me debatía en si contestar o no pero su voz me saco de mi debate –contesta… puede ser importante- se sentó en el sofá, estire el brazo y tomando el dicho aparato.

-¿Diga?-

_-Sasuke, ¿Sakura esta contigo?-_ dirigí mi mirada a ella que estaba sentada a mi lado con sus ojos fijos en mi.

-Si Hinata ella esta conmigo- la escuche suspirar.

_-Que alivio, pensé que todavía estaba en la calle ya que llame a su apartamento y no contestaba y su celular esta apagado-_dijo mas calmada.

-No te preocupes, ya puedes estar tranquila- ella tomo mi mano libre y la entrelazo con la de ella.

_-¿Podría hablar con ella?-_ le pase el teléfono y ella lo tomo.

-¿Si?… tranquila estoy bien… lamento el haberme ido así pero, necesitaba caminar despejar mi mente… pues dile que no quiero escuchar sus excusas y no le digas donde estoy por favor no quiero verlo… luego te cuento ahora no quiero hablar de eso… si, quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Que sucede?-

_-Sasuke esta es tu oportunidad, dile lo que sientes-_ no dije nada _–aun no lo sabes verdad-_la observe a los ojos.

-Si lo se… pero mi conciencia no me permite llegar mas haya de lo que deseo- todo esto lo dije sin quitar mi mirada de la suya, y como era de esperarse la suya estaba llena de duda.

_-Sasuke ya te lo he dicho, tu no tienes la culpa mi Sakura a veces puede ser terca y testaruda, pero te ama y si no lo hiciera no estaría hay contigo-_desvié mi mirada.

-Esta aquí porque soy su amigo y ella mi amiga y me necesita- apretó mi mano llamando mi atención me quito el teléfono y se lo llevo a su oreja.

-Hinata hablamos mañana si… yo me encargo… ok buenas noches- corto la llamada y lanzo el teléfono al suelo, nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos, se coloco a horcajadas sobre mi ante mi rostro de asombro, acaricio mi cuello –¿dime Sasuke que te detiene para besarme? ¿Porque cada ves que estoy cerca de ti me evitas? desde hace unos meses, las veces que estamos juntos o abrazados son muy pocas, siento que la amistad que teníamos se esta desboronando y no se si es por que hice algo malo o es por otra cosa-

-Otra cosa ¿Como que?- acaricio mi pecho justo donde estaba mi corazón.

-Como la… culpa- O.O ¿culpa? –Hinata me dijo que escuchaste lo que dije aquella ves… cuando tu y esa tipa se hicieron novios y hace unos días Naruto me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti ya que no podías dormir bien, me contó de tus sueños- las palabras no salían de mi boca estaba sorprendido muy sorprendido de que ella lo supiera, ahora no tenia escapatoria debía decirle todo –¿Acaso mis palabras fueron tan fuerte o es por otra cosa?- ¡bingo! dio en el blanco, desvié mi mirada de la ella no podía seguir viéndola a los ojos, ella tenia razón me sentía culpable por su sufrimiento ya que era por mi que ella lloraba aquella vez, sentí su mano en mi mejilla haciendo que la viera a los ojos –no es tu culpa Sasuke, aquella vez no sabias lo que yo sentía por ti… solo eras mi amigo y nada mas- yo negué.

-Te equivocas, en aquel momento yo sentía algo por ti pero pensé que solo era cariño, pero cuando escuche lo que dijiste y la forma en que te expresaste sentí que no me lo merecía, tu estabas sufriendo pero aun así decías que me amabas que no importaba nada, tu solo querías estar a mi lado- sentí mis ojos arder –no merezco que me ames de esa forma no cuando tu…- la frase quedo en el aire ya que sus labios callaron los míos, un beso corto y lleno de ternura.

-Te amo Sasuke… no importa lo que haya pasado antes, no importa lo que haya dicho o lo que hayas escuchado, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado- escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Yo no se que es lo que siento por ti- la mire a los ojos –me siento confundido, cuando estoy cerca de ti quiero abrazarte, besarte, tenerte en mis brazos y cuando estas lejos me siento perdido, siempre pienso en ti y cada noche te veo en mis sueños llorando y esas palabras vienen a mi… ¿porque no se puede fijar en mi? ¿que acaso solo voy a ser su amiga por siempre?-

-¿Lo sere? ¿sere tu amiga por siempre?- en su voz había inseguridad pero en sus ojos había un brillo de ternura, estaba tan confundido, por una parte mi corazón decía que la besara pero mi conciencia me recordaba esa escena, ella llorando con el corazón destrozado… no, no podía no me siento merecedor de ese amor –¿Sasuke dime que es lo que sientes? ¿que sientes en este momento?- sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de los míos, paso su lengua por ellos y desee besarlos.

-En este momento, te quiero solo para mí- coloque mis manos en su cintura y la acerque más a mí.

-¿Solo en este momento?- dude –¿sabes el porque estoy aquí? no vine porque vi a mi novio con otra, vine porque termine con el para estar… contigo-

-¿Porque querrías estar con alguien que te a hecho daño?-

-Porque te amo y el amor perdona todo, así que olvida tu culpa y disfruta esta y todas las noches que tenemos por delante… porque no pienso dejarte ir no ahora que se lo que sientes por mi-

-¿Y que es lo que siento por ti?- me atreví a acariciar su pierna, necesitaba sentir su suave piel, ella sonrió con malicia.

-Supongo que… tendremos que averiguarlo esta noche- y por primera vez en toda la noche me atreví a besarla, sin culpas ni remordimientos, un beso posesivo y lleno de lujuria, un beso que e estado esperando desde hace meses. Caímos en el sofá, yo sobre ella, besando, acariciando sus piernas, sintiendo las suyas en mis brazos, espalda y cuello mandándome descargas a todo mi cuerpo la sentí estremecerse debajo de mi y sonreí con arrogancia –¿donde quedo la inseguridad que tenias hace unos momentos?- bese su cuello dando toques húmedos que hicieron que ella suspirara en mi oído.

-¿No dijiste que debíamos descubrir lo que siento por ti?- evadí su pregunta con otra, nos observamos unos instantes y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción, la bese con ternura, pase de sus labios a su mejilla y luego a su cuello donde succionaba y mordía su sensible y suave piel dejando una marca en el, pase mi lengua por su oído y jadeo ante el acto diciendo mi nombre.

-Sasuke-

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios-? sonrió y beso mi cuello pasando a mi hombro y volviendo a mis labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un gruñido; bese su mentón, su cuello y baje a su pecho besándolo por sobre la tela, sus suspiros me animaban a seguir y las imágenes de ella llorando y sus palabras se fueron junto con su sufrimiento ya que ella en ese momento estaba siendo amada por mi y yo…era el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-Sasuke… aquí no- la observe a los ojos, y por un momento creí que estaba haciendo algo malo ya que la imagen que tenia frente a mi era la de la mujer mas hermosa y pura que había conocido en toda mi vida, sus mejillas estaban con un tono carmín, sus labios hinchados por mis besos, su respiración agitada y sus ojos con un brillo que me hipnotizo, sentí su mano en mi mejilla e inconscientemente la lleve a mis labios besando su palma, sus finos dedos, la entrelace con la mía y asentí.

-Es verdad el sofá no es el mejor lugar para tu primera vez… aunque ya habrá momento para eso- dije con un brillo de malicia en mis ojos y ella sonrió de lado.

-Parece que se te olvido el miedo- acaricio mi labio con su dedo índice y yo lo hice con mi lengua.

-¿Miedo? ¿que miedo?- una sonrisa lasciva se formo en mi rostro, me separe de ella sentándome en el sofá y llevándola conmigo; estábamos ahí los dos arrodillados uno en frente del otro acariciando nuestros brazos –lamento el haberme dado cuenta tarde lo que siento por ti-

-¿Y que es lo que sientes por mi Sasuke?- rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Te amo- sonrió de medio lado y me beso, pegue nuestras caderas mis manos pasaron a sus muslos y luego a su trasero lo apreté alzándola en el aire rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas, me encamine a mi habitación besándonos y acariciándonos, sus labios en mi cuello y hombro, sus uñas aruñando mi espalda desnuda, todo parecía mágico y me estaba volviendo loco.

Llegamos a mi habitación y caímos en la cama sin dejar de besarnos, mis manos se colaron debajo de su blusa alzándola hasta sus pechos donde los acaricie por encima del brasier, mas y mas suspiros salían de su boca suspiros que calle con mis labios, volví a su cuello y esta vez baje mas haya de su pecho, llegue a su abdomen besándolo con ternura bajando hasta su ombligo donde me entretuve un rato, seguí bajando hasta la hebilla de su jean la cual desabroche despacio ante su mirada expectante cuando cumplí mi cometido la despoje de esa molestosa prenda quedando ante mi una diminuta braga color rojo, la observe con codicia en mis ojos.

–¿Venias preparada verdad?-

-Solo un poco- me halo hasta sus labios y me beso con hambre y desespero, la suavidad de sus piernas era increíble, mis manos tocaron la elástica de sus bragas jugando un rato con ellas –Sasuke- sus labios eran adictivos al igual que el perfume de su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo, tenerla semi-desnuda debajo de mi era una sensación indescriptible y me llenaba de alegría ya que era yo el que provocaba todas esas sensaciones en ella… yo y nadie mas. Sus manos fueron a mi pantalón despojándome de el, mientras yo me deshacía de su blusa, el brasier era del mismo color que sus bragas.

–Jamás imagine que fueras una mujer sensual- me observo con lujuria y deseo en sus ojos, ambos estábamos con nuestra ropa interior pero eso acabaría pronto, pase mis manos detrás de su espalda y solté el broche de su brasier, sus senos quedaron libres y expuestos ante mi, su rostro tenia ese mismo tono carmín pero sus ojos no miraban los míos –mírame Sakura- dirigió su mirada a la mía y yo le sonreí tranquilizándola, mis labios fueron a su cuello bajando hasta su clavícula, jadeo cuando mi boca capturo uno de sus pezones y sus manos pasaron a mi cabeza acariciándola, succione y mordisquee el sensible botón mientras mi mano estrujaba y masajeaba el otro, después de unos minutos hice lo mismo con el otro, ella acariciaba mi espalda y hombros, sus gemidos me volvían loco. Bajo sus manos a mis boxers y yo subí a sus labios, definitivamente estaba adicto a ellos jamás me cansaría de besarla y de tenerla en mis brazos.

-Sasu… Sasuke… te necesito- acaricio mi trasero con sus finas manos, acercando mas nuestras intimidades y ambos suspiramos, no era la única yo también la necesitaba, quite la ultima prenda que tenia y al mismo tiempo baje mis boxers, me coloque entre sus piernas y ella se acomodo debajo de mi rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas.

-Puede que duela un poco-

-Lo se- su voz estaba cargada de deseo, la bese y entre en ella despacio para no lastimarla, rompí la barrera que me impedía sentirla por completo y me detuve unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a mi, sentí como movía sus caderas y supe que ya estaba lista. Entraba y salia de ella, jadeando y suspirando, cielos se sentía también estar dentro de ella, tan calida y estrecha.

–Sasuke… sigue… mas- sus jadeos eran música para mis oídos, las embestidas cada vez era mas rápidas, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor al igual que el mió, bese el hueco entre su hombro y cuello –¡aahh!… Sasuke… mas rápidos ¡Ughh!- jadeos, gemidos, suspiros era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, sus uñas aruñaban mi espalda excitándome mas, mis manos acariciaban sus brazos, espalda, sus caderas, no quería que terminara así que me detuve y ella soltó una protesta, sonríe ante su cara de desconcierto, me levante de la cama quedando ella a horcajadas sobre mi, sonrió y empezó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo prolongando mas el acto mi cabeza estaba entre sus pechos besando esa zona dejando besos húmedos y mordisco.

Cada vez subía y bajaba mas rápido hasta que lo sentimos ese cosquilleo en nuestra parte baja, sus paredes internas apretaban mi miembro y entonces llegamos juntos al clímax, fue una sensación increíble. Se abrazo a mi cuello, besándolo soltando el aire de sus pulmones, rodee su cintura con mis brazos tenerla cerca de mi, estar dentro de ella ~.~; la observe a los ojos llevando su mano a mis labios.

–¿Porque te lo callaste tanto tiempo?-

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste que si amas a alguien déjalo libre para que sea feliz aunque no este a tu lado? te vi feliz con ella Sasuke y eso era suficiente para mi- acaricio mi rostro –verte sonreír, saber que estabas feliz era lo único que quería- ladee mi rostro y bese su muñeca.

-Te amo Sasuke- sonrió, una sonrisa tierna y calida, nos besamos cayendo en la cama, salí de su interior y me acosté a su lado atrayéndola a mi pecho donde recostó su cabeza mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, acaricie su espalda dando círculos imaginarios en ella.

-Sasuke- escuche su voz adormilada, subió su mirada y beso mi mejilla –¿que pasara con nosotros a partir de ahora?- quite el flequillo de su frente besando esa zona.

-Seremos como cualquier pareja de enamorados- sonrió ante mi respuesta y nuestros labios se encontraron, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y antes de quedarse dormida susurro en mi oído.

-Gracias- la acerque mas a mi cuerpo arropando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, bese su cabeza y me quede dormido.

Otra vez ese pitido porque no puedo tener un día sin escucharlo, despertar una mañana con el cantar de los pájaros o con la luz del sol… noo tiene que ser con el molestoso sonido del teléfono, estire el brazo para contestar pero una voz hizo que me detuviera.

-¿Hola?- abrí mis ojos y ladee el rostro y me encontré con el cuerpo de alguien, pestañee varias veces para ver si no era un sueño, como las otras veces ¬¬, pero no lo era ya que seguía escuchando su voz acerque mi mano a su espalda y con mi dedo índice trace un camino desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de esta, volteo su cuerpo y observe su rostro… en este había una sonrisa y sus ojos un brillo indescriptible, le devolví la sonrisa y observe su cuerpo la sabana cubría sus pechos y un poco mas arriba de sus muslos metí mi mano por debajo de esta acariciando su abdomen bajando a su entrepierna, ella detuvo mi camino con su mano y sonreí con malicia, me acerque a sus labios besándolos despacio, muy despacio encendiendo esa llama que nos quemaba anoche –mmm… JSasuke- mientras la besaba mi mano siguió su camino llegando a su destino, acariciando esa zona haciendo que soltara unos cuantos suspiros que ahogaba en mi boca pero una vocecita chillona hizo que mirara de reojo el teléfono.

_-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AHÍ? ¡SASUKE UCHIHA SI TE ATREVES HACERLE ALGO A SAKURA YO MISMA TE CASTRARE!-_nos reímos ante su ocurrencia, aleje mi mano con pesar escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, aspire su aroma…rosas.

-Dile a Hinata que nos deje dormir- acaricio mi cabeza y beso mi frente.

-Hinata tranquila… recuerda que yo no digo nada cada vez que Naruto contesta tu celular a las 7:30 de la mañana- sonreí ante su comentario.

_-¡PE-PERO E-ESO ES DI-DIFE-DIFERENTE… NARUTO ES MI NOVIO!-_

-Y Sasuke el mió- bese su cuello, sentí sus caricias en mi espalda –así que te voy agradecer que llames mas tarde y nos dejes dormir anoche dormimos muy poco y estamos algo cansados… si ya se te cuento mas tarde…ok bye- tranco la llamada apagando el celular, bese sus labios.

-¿Con que novio he?-

-¿Que no te gusta?- negué.

-No es eso… es solo que lo soñé tantas veces… que ahora me parece eso un sueño- sonrió capturando mis labios.

-Parecer que todos estos meses tu vida se a regido por sueños- sentir sus manos en mi cabello alisándolo y despeinándolo me volvían loco.

-Si… sueños, donde tu eras la protagonista, donde cada noche te hacia mía- bese su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula.

-¿Que no íbamos a dormir?-

-Eso puede esperar- capture sus labios con deseo y ternura, demostrándome con eso que no era ningún sueño el que estaba viviendo… era la realidad.

Increíble primero era ella la que sufría por mi, luego era yo y ahora estamos los dos juntos en mi habitación abrazados, besándonos y amándonos…demostrando que no todo siempre puede ser un sueño.

Fin


End file.
